


One-Direction boyxboy One-Shots.

by maliktease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, One Shot, Romance, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliktease/pseuds/maliktease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I'll be posting my One Direction boyxboy one-shots. If anyone has a prompt you can message me and I'll write the one-shot as fast as I can. Do NOT request Zianourry, OCF and/or threesome+ one-shots. Also, do NOT ask me to continue/make second parts for any of these, since they are strictly one-shots and nothing more. Thank you and sorry about the inconvenience x</p><p>© Copyright: All rights reserved. || maliktease</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [ziam] fashion problems.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER. Here we go.
> 
> A/N: This one-shot is based on Liam's outfit below.
> 
> READ ON! -Chanti x

They boys are walking around backstage. Just twenty minutes till the show, so they are getting ready. Lou already did their hair-do’s and makeup. Liam is currently in his dressing room, throwing pieces of clothing to the floor, since he has no clue of what to wear for the show. He gives up and sits on the couch and starts tapping his left foot on the floor desperately. He lays down and stares at the ceiling.

 

“Li, babe. What’s wrong?” Zayn, Liam’s boyfriend, asks the younger boy. 

“Uh, it’s nothing, Zee” 

“But you’re not ready, the show is in ten”

 

Liam looks around and feels like a total idiot for even thinking about asking something like this to his boyfriend, but he needs help. He has no idea what to wear and Paul will kill him if he’s not ready in like- now. He sits up straight and pats the empty space of the couch next to him. Zayn sits down and pulls Liam to his lap with ease.

 

“What’s wrong, Li?” He asks, rubbing circles soothingly on his arm.

"I-I don’t know what to wear” Liam stuttersas he looks away and blushes.

 

He feels so low; Zayn will probably laugh his ass off, but he doesn’t and Liam has the urge to look at the olive-skined boy. Zayn smiles.

 

“Babe, it’s okay. C’mere, I’ll help you out” Zayn cups Liam’s waist and pulls him up.

 

Liam grins and walks with Zayn to were the pieces of clothing are hanging. 

 

“Okay so, you can sit down while I take care of this, yeah?” Zayn asks, turning to Liam.

“Yeah!Tthanks, babe” Liam blushes a bit.

 

Zayn smiles, walks a few steps forward and pecks Liam’s lips before he goes back to the clothing pieces. Liam can’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s magnificent bum as he rummages through the racks. Those jeans make his ass look very sexy and -oh, so fuckable- Liam thinks. Since he’s having an internal fangirl session with himself about his boyfriend’s bum he doesn’t acknowledge that Zayn is talking to him.

 

“Babe? Li? Leeyum?!” 

“Oh sorry, yeah Zee?” He stands up eagerly.

“I found something already” Zayn grins like a mad man.

 

**

 

When Liam was ready he pecked Zayn quite quickly, since Louis was almost knocking the door down since they were late for the show. When they went out of the room hand in hand Niall, Harry and Louis smiled at them.

 

“Oi! Nice outfit, Li” Niall complimented.

“Er, Zayn picked it up for me” Liam mumbled shyly.

 

**

 

They are currently singing Rock Me and they are fooling around on stage like they always do. Liam is glowing, he can’t stop smiling. The fans are crazy and extra loud and the excitement he has is not small. He looks around and the other boys look excited as well. Niall is jumping all around the stage…that kid challenges gravity, Liam thought and shook his head. Harry is doing some weird dance and Louis is going up some stairs on stage. 

 

Liam scanned the stage looking for his boyfriend until his eyes landed on him and hell, Zayn is already staring back at him with the biggest smirk Liam has seen. Liam gave him a questioning look, but Zayn smiled, stood up and went to Niall.

 

**

 

When the song was over and the lights went off, Liam felt how someone grabbed his waist. 

 

“You look so hot in those jeans” 

 

Liam gulped. He knows that voice -oh, so well-. The lights came back and Zayn was right beside him, smirking. Zayn leaned in to whisper something to Liam’s ear but oh, Liam wasn’t expecting what came first. Zayn licked his ear lob teasingly. 

 

“Can’t wait till the show is over so I can fuck that pretty ass of yours”

 

Liam felt how his jeans tightened. He's growing painfully hard already and he feels how his cheeks are getting a shade of crimson. He sat down and crossed his legs to make his erection less obvious. Zayn kept staring at him throughout the whole show and Liam was about to loose it. He wanted to pounce on him- like now.

 

**

 

When the show was finally over the boys when backstage again. Zayn was walking towards his own dressing room, when suddenly, he was pushed harshly against a corner.

 

“Wow, someone’s eager” He brathed when he noticed it was Liam.

“Shut up” Liam said through gritted teeth and smashed his lips on Zayn's. Hard.

 

He opened the door to the dressing room without parting his lips from Zayn’s, pushed him against it and Zayn whimpered. Liam pressed his body as much as he could to Zayn’s and Zayn let out a small moan as he felt Liam’s hard on pressing against his. Zayn was about to explore Liam’s mouth with his tongue when Liam pulled away.

 

“That’s what you get for being such a tease” Liam smirked as he wiped his mouth sexily, opened the door and walked away.

 

Zayn was left shocked and breathing heavily. He's hard as fuck and he can’t get the image of Liam and the jeans that hugged his -oh so fit legs- and bum perfectly out of his mind.


	2. [ziam] i think i love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Ziam, hope you guys like it. This contains side Larry [kind of]. I apologize for the tenses change [past and present].

 

Zayn isn't gay, he knows he isn't. He prefers boobs over toned chests, he prefers curves over abs and muscles, and he prefers soft skin against his, rather that stubble, but there's one problem. And that problem has a name.

 

 _Fucking Liam Payne._ He wasn't planning on meeting him, it just happened, really. Everything's Niall's fault for knowing too many people.

 

**

 

It all started a Friday night when Zayn was leaving from work early, since he got promoted. He wanted to go home, lay down on his bed and be a bum all day, but his friends Niall, Louis and Harry had a different plan.

 

"Zayn, wait up!" Zayn turned around to noticed his three best friends coming down the hall with grins on their faces.

"Okay, okay. Who got laid?" Zayn asked, rolling his eyes. His three friends looked at him with confusion written all over their faces, but then laughed it off.

"We did" Harry added cheerfully, signaling between him and Louis.

"Harry!" Louis scolded, before blushing madly.

"Yeah, I figured" Zayn rolled his eyes again, and smiled.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, right! There's this new club downtown and the three of us are going. We were wondering if you want to come" Niall looked at him hopeful with his big blue eyes.

"Uh-" Zayn shuffled from one feet to another.

"Come on, Zayn! Besides, my friend Liam is going as well, I want you guys to finally meet him" Niall smiled fondly.

"Okay, fine" Zayn groaned, and then the boys threw themselves at him, tackling him to the floor.

 

**

 

Zayn is looking around from the bar, sweaty bodies grinding against each other, and people highly intoxicated are all over the dark room. Neon lights, the music blasting through the speakers and he orders a Pepsi to kill some time. He's sitting like a loner just thinking 'Where the hell are those boys?' and as if on cue, he notices how his three best friends are stumbling through the mass of bodies to reach him. That's when Zayn noticed  _him._  The most gorgeous man he has ever seen and believe him, he isn't even into boys, is he?

 

He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, and greets his friends with a big hug. When it's Niall's friend turn Zayn smiles shyly as Niall introduces them. They talk for a while, until they get bored, and sprint to get drinks.

 

**

 

After his fourth blue-ish drink, Zayn's dizzy. He's already feeling the liquor kicking in. He has drunk a lot already, and that coke with rum -which was more rum than coke- he just drowned isn't helping his vision at all. He's looking around the room looking for his friends, Niall is dancing with some black-haired girl who seems a bit too slutty for Niall's taste, but he's piss drunk, just like Zayn. Zayn turns his head and he swears he's about to pass out. Harry and Louis are sucking each other faces off, one of Louis' hands is down Harry's pants and he just needs another drink. He turns around and notices there are two tequila shots on the bar's counter. He takes both of them and takes them down at once.

 

He turns his head again and catches Liam's stare. He's standing in a corner of the crowded room, little beads of sweat across his forehead and Zayn's breath hitches. He's arguing with himself about if he should just walk up to Liam and talk to him about whatever came to his mind. He's so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice how Liam is actually approaching him. Liam tapped his shoulder, and Zayn shakes his head, staring at him wide-eyed when he notices it's him. He's breathtaking and mouthwatering, Zayn thinks. He's also kind of panicking, since he's having these thoughts about another male. He shrugs it off as soon as he feels Liam's fingertips make contact with his arm. The touch sent tingles to Zayn's body and he tries to hold back a whine.

 

"Zayn, would you like to dance?" Liam's obviously drunk, Zayn thinks, because there's no way in hell Liam would be asking Zayn to dance with him. He found himself nodding shyly and his hand was immediately grabbed by Liam's, who guides him to the mass of people in the center of the club. He tries ot to stumble or trip with other bodies, since he desn't want to embarrass himself in front of Liam -he doesn't know why he should care-. Why is he afraid of embarrassing himself in front of Liam? Why is he even so okay with the fact that Liam, another male, is grabbing his hand and he's just not only liking it, he adores how Liam's hand feels against his. When Liam finally stops, he turns to Zayn and starts swinging his hips to the beat of the song. Zayn feels himself blush as Liam places his hands to his sides. He isn't so sure about his dancing skills, but he still manages to move his hips while Liam pulls him closer, till Zayn's back is pressed to Liam's chest.

 

Zayn gasps as he feels how Liam is getting quite hard against his bum, and he's nervous, because he doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. Is Liam even gay? Then Liam's turning him around, grinding against him. What the fuck is going on?

 

**

 

Later that day Zayn finds himself waking up at five in the morning, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He's boxers are sticky and then it hits him, he was having a wet dream about fucking Liam.

 

_Liam._

He can't forget Liam's hands all over him, and the way they grinded against each other was extremely perfect. Zayn touched his lips and noticed he's smiling. What is going on with me? Am I gay? Bi, maybe? All these questions are running through Zayn's mind, but there's one statement that's got his mind going crazy, he definitely has a crush on Liam Payne.

 

**

 

The next day he stays home since it's a Saturday. He's fine, except for the killing headache he has due to the hangover. He's currently laying down on his couch when he sees how his phone lights up, signaling he has a new message. He moved a little and stretched his arm to grab his phone.

 

_From: Unknown Number [xxx-xxx-xxxx]_

_Hey zayn...it's liam(: I asked niall for your number and he gave it to me so I am texting you to know if you'll like to go for dinner with me?_

Zayn nearly choked on his saliva, because Liam messaged him. He re-read the message like fifteen times before actually typing in a reply.

 

_To: Leeyum_

_Uh hey! And yeah...we can go to dinner(:_

 

He tries not to scream it to the neighbors, and broadcast it on television.

 

**

 

Zayn has to admit he likes Liam even more right now, he's perfect. He's funny, adorable, caring and just overwhelming -in a good way, of course-. Zayn spent the best time of his life at dinner with him. When he arrived, Liam wasn't there yet. At first he was sad because of it, but then when Liam appeared through the door he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. They ate peacefully, and talked about everything and anything. While the were sitting down their knees would bump, and they would both blush madly. Zayn's falling, and hard.

 

**

 

They went on like that. Going out and just having an awesome time together. They would hold hands and cuddle, but they haven't really labeled what the are. They don't really mind this, though. They are just so amazed and addicted to each other that they shrug it off each time the subject comes up.

 

**

 

They are currently laying down in Liam's balcony. They had settled a couple of blankets and quilts under, and around them. Zayn's on Liam's chest and Liam has an arm wrapped securely around Zayn's back, rubbing circles on his hand, which os intertwined with his. They both know it's love.

 

"Zee?" Liam whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I love you" Liam mumbles shyly, still rubbing circles on Zayn's hand. Zayn sits up and looks straight into Liam's eyes.

"I think I love you, too, Li" Zayn whispers as he re-entwines his fingers with Liam's. Liam smiles widely and leans in slowly. Zayn's heart rate is going faster by each second. Just act normal, he mentally says to himself. He feels Liam's breath on his lips, so he closes his eyes, and then he feels how a pair of lips are pressed against his. Liam's hands go straight to Zayn's cheeks, Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's waist and pulls him closer. 

 

Zayn doesn't think he loves Liam...

 

_He definitely loves Liam._


	3. [ziall] fuck boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Ziall were Niall is gay and then management finds him a beard named Leslie? But then Niall starts dating Zayn and Niall is happy again, but then one day he goes out with both Leslie and Zayn and the paparazzi take a picture of Niall with both of them. Then management tells Niall he needs to lie about Zayn and say he's not gay, either dating Zayn. You can come up with the rest :D thanks!

Niall Horan has lots of things. He's a pop star; the biggest pop star so far and without mentioning he's barely nineteen. He has everything and people either want to be him or want to be with him. But, there is something wrong with Niall, there is that one thing Niall just can't bear, something that makes him incredibly mad.

 

His beard. 

 

Since Niall is a superstar he needs to keep his reputation in a nice level. He has to please everybody, except himself -according to Bobby, his manager-. He's gay. Hell, he likes cock so much, but he can't say that to the media; management are asses to him. That's when she came.

 

Leslie.

 

He had to pretend. Pretend he loves her, pretend he's straight. He hated every bit of it. He was sick of having to go out and hold hands with someone he didn't not just love; he didn't even liked Leslie. He was sick of having to kiss her and pretend he was happy, when in reality he wanted to throw her to a cage full of hungry lions. He's just so tired of it all.

 

**

 

Then, he started seeing Zayn.

 

Everything started a Saturday. Considering Niall is always hungry he founded himself walking to the 24-hour McDonald's near his house at 2:00AM. He's really craving a burger right now. As he walked inside the place the smell of food attacked his nostrils and he tried not to let out a moan. Hell! He's hungry. He looked around at first and noticed the black-haired bloke behind the counter looking into space. He's most probably waiting for a customer since the place is deserted. Niall walked to the guy and his breath hitched.

 

The guy is beautiful. His silky black hair up in a perfect quiff. His right arm covered with tattoos and stubble on his face. Well, hello there, Niall thought. Niall was having a great view from where he was standing, he read the name tag that was attached to the Greek God's shirt. 

 

Zayn.

 

As soon as Zayn smiled at Niall that perfect smile, and asked him "how may I help you?" Niall knew it was love.

 

**

 

To this day Niall is still dating Zayn. They have been together for three months now and Niall doesn't regret a bit of it. They have their ups and downs, but they get over it with lazy sex and 'sorry's' from each other. Niall could be himself around Zayn, that's what he loves the most. They could hide from the real world inside Zayn's or Niall's flat and cuddle for countless hours. But, there's something Niall is still hiding from both Zayn and Leslie. The don't know about Niall dating the other.

 

**

 

Then there's the day everything goes straight to hell. Paparazzi fuck Niall's life. Niall being the mofo he is goes with Leslie to the zoo because he thinks "why not since it is Thursday" and the paparazzi need some press. It's 2:00PM and they are smiling for the cameras since paparazzi are taking pictures. Niall is a bit nervous, since this is the first time paparazzi take pictures of him and his beard without him covering his face or just looking somewhere else and letting go of her hand because he can't let Zayn see those pictures, so he's always very careful.

 

Except for this time.

 

**

 

He's relieved when Zayn calls him up around seven about wanting to see his perfect boyfriend. Niall couldn't turn Zayn down, so of course he agreed to go out with him. They went to a club. Niall could use the alcohol and he was impatiently waiting till the minute he could grind on his boyfriend without people gasping and taking pictures of him. 

 

\----------

 

After a few rounds of shots and lots of beer both Zayn and Niall were knackered -maybe even high from all the adrenaline they got while grinding roughly against each other-. They craved the other's touch, since they haven't got laid in two days and yes, that's a lot according to them. So, they really didn't noticed how they stumbled out of the bar with their hands intertwined and giggling softly.

 

And oh, pictures were taken. 

 

**

 

So when Zayn and Leslie found out about Niall dating the other they were flipping tables. Leslie said hurtful things to Niall, since she thought Niall really loved her. Not some guy. Niall was called by management, they were mad as fuck. When Niall and Leslie arrived at Syco Records, management already had a plan to fix all this drama since Niall's fandom was going nuts. 

 

"You have an interview in three days at BBC Radio 1. You must go and admit you're not dating Zayn and that you are NOT gay" 

 

And Niall was almost breaking right there. We can't do that, but he has to...to save his career.

 

**

 

Zayn was mad at Niall as well. He couldn't believe his boyfriend of almost four months has done that. He thought Niall and him shared everything and here he is now...crying himself to sleep.

 

Guess I was wrong about him, Zayn said to himself.

 

**

 

Interview Day. Niall is nervous as fuck and he can't even stand still. He's going to screw things up with Zayn. He doesn't want to leave him, he loves him, but he can't be with him. He's currently sitting on a chair with Nick Grimshaw on the other side of the table and the microphones. They have been talking for a while and Niall sang his recent single "I Roll That Way" and the fans outside the studio were going cray cray. So, now questions time was up and Niall was almost choking on his own saliva. 

 

"So Niall, the fans have been going crazy will all this Leslie-Zayn situation. Can you clear the whole thing up to us?" Grimmy asked, and Niall started to look everywhere except the man's eyes.

 

He can't lie. Gosh, he can't. He can. He HAS to. Management will kill him if he doesn't lie. His eyes almost went out of his sockets when he heard what his mouth said...

 

"I'm dating, Zayn"

 

Oh fuck.

 

**

 

Zayn is laying down on his bed, surfing through the channels when we spotted a familiar face. The most beautiful face. Niall. When Niall said those three words Zayn sprinted out of the house like it was on fire. He wants his Niall back. The best thing was that the feelings are actually mutual. Niall loves Zayn and Zayn couldn't help but let a happy tear slip down his cheek as he drove to BBC Radio 1.

 

**

 

"Zayn is my boyfriend" Niall said, firmer this time.

"Wow, how long have you guys been dating?" Nick asked with pure interest in his tone.

"Almost five months now" Niall felt how a smile made it's way to his lips instantly.

"You all heard it here on Radio 1, THE Niall Horan has been dating his five month boyfriend, Zayn Malik. Best wishes from Nick Grimshaw and Radio 1"

 

As Niall goes out of the room he sees a figure from afar. A figure that looks familiar. Very familiar. And he doesn't even has the time to register what's going on when he feels how a pair of lips are slammed against his and a pair of arms tug on his hair. Zayn. Fucking, Zayn. He kissed back roughly, yet lovingly and enjoying every bit of the kiss. Zayn pulls Niall's bottom lip a bit and Niall let's a low whine and pulls Zayn closer. 

 

"I love you, Zayn" Niall pulls away slowly from the kiss. 

"I love you, too, Niall" Zayn attaches their lips together once again.

"Fuck boundaries" Niall breathes against Zayn's lips.

"Fuck boundaries" Zayn repeats and grins at Niall, who entertwines their hands and leads the way outside the studio.


	4. [ziam] just kiss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three times Zayn and Liam were about to kiss, and the one time they did.

**1.**

 

Everything started a Monday. The boys are currently recording 'Little Things' at the studio. Liam and Zayn had to stay because their solos were still not perfect as management and the vocal coaches wanted. Complete asses, Zayn thought when they scolded both of them.

 

_'I know you never loved, the crinkles by your eyes. When you smile you've never loved, your stomach or your thighs'_

 

"That was perfect, Li" Zayn grinned.

"Are you sure, Zee? I don't want to be yelled at again by those dicks"

"Oi! Is Liam Payne swearing?" Zayn teased.

"Shut up, Zayn" Liam blushed, shoving Zayn playfully. 

"No, but really, you nailed it, Li"

"Well, I guess we're done then. Shall we go?" 

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Zayn groaned and rubbed his tummy. They walked out of the recording room and as Zayn was about to walk to the exit he tripped.

 

Guess what? Liam felt right on top of him. They're both breathing heavily, staring straight into the others' eyes, breathing the same air, noses almost touching. Liam lifted his head a bit and he can't help but stare at Zayn's pink, plump lips. Zayn noticed that and he thought that maybe Liam was thinking exactly what he was thinking.

 

He wants a kiss.

 

Liam looked into Zayn's eyes again, like if asking for permission. Zayn answered by lifting his head, so their noses are now brushing and they can feel the other's breath on their faces. They slowly leaned in, not tearing their gazes from the others' eyes.

 

_*BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ*_

 

Zayn groaned in frustration as he noticed it was his phone. Liam realized what he was about to do and his eyes widened. He stood up and left, saying something along the lines 'I'll be in the car.'

 

\----------

 

**2.**

 

Zayn's currently cooking dinner for the boys and him. He doen't even know what he's doing, but Niall's hungry as hell and you don't want to deal with a hungry Niall, and the fact that he had burnt the recipe of whatever he's cooking isn't helping the situation at all. Thankfully he had manage to do some fajitas [the only thing he knows how to do by heart]. The pan's full of vegetables and he just needs to add the chicken before it's done. Liam's standing in the doorway, staring at how Zayn's so into what he's doing, how he bites his lip for concentration and how he pushes his hair back, because of the hot atmosphere in the kitchen. His hair's messy, not in his usual quiff and damn, that looks hotter. Liam can't help but get closer to his black-haired bandmate.

 

Zayn's so into his cooking that he doesn't acknowledge Liam staring at him, or when he's painfully close to his back. Liam placed his hands on both sides of Zayn's waist, turned him around and pinned him against the counter. Zayn gasped and his breath hitched. Liam's _so_ close. So painfully close. Zayn found himself staring straight to Liam's lips and fuck, they look so delicious. Liam's smell is also intoxicating. he smells like his sweet shampoo and his delicious cologne. Zayn licked his bottom lip and slowly started leaning in. Liam closed his eyes and leaned in as well.

 

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_

 

They pulled away from each other and were shocked when they noticed the chicken casserole burning and the fire alarm beeping like crazy. Liam ran to the side and turned it off. Zayn's groaning and throwing the chicken into the garbage.

 

Liam faced palmed because he just screwed the dinner.

 

\----------

 

**3.**

 

Liam and Zayn are alone watching a movie. Niall, Harry and Louis are already asleep considering it's almost three in the morning. Zayn and Liam always stay up late with the other, just talking, cuddling or simply being themselves. It's very nice, they have that special bond. There are never awkward silences between the two. Their silence is always a nice one, just thinking about everything and anything and unspoken words are never in the air, since they tell each other everything, really everything.

 

So, they're cuddled on the couch watching _'The Dark Knight Rises'_ since is one of their favorites. Zayn's arms are wrapped tightly around Liam and it's not awkward at all. They are used to behave like this around the other, it's not awkward nor weird at all, and the fact that they almost kissed twice isn't bothering them, either. So when Zayn speaks Liam is not shocked at all by his words.

 

"Kiss me" Zayn whispers, as if someone might be listening to them.

"What?" Liam asks unsure, he needs to make sure Zayn said what he thinks he said.

"I said kiss me, Liam" Zayn repeated, pulling Liam closer.

"Okay" Liam says with a nod because hell, what else can he say? He wants to kiss Zayn so badly.

 

Their lips brush, they open their mouths, wanting to feel the other so desperately.

 

"There's no ice cream in here!" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

 

_Niall._

 

Of course! The moment had to be ruined, Liam thought as he pulled away and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. After some seconds Niall joined them and Zayn and Liam couldn't stop staring at each other because damn, they were close as fuck.

 

\----------

 

**4.**

 

Liam just got back from his morning jog and he's sweaty, hungry and definitely exhausted. The lads are still asleep considering they have the day off and it's like eight in the morning. He went straight to the bathroom and stripped down. He went inside the shower and let the cold water splash him. He let out a relieved sigh as he felt how his muscles relaxed with the sudden contact with the water. After a while he finished and stepped outside the shower. He wrapped a towel around his lower region and as he was about to turn the doorknob around someone else did. Liam jumped in surprise as he noticed it was Zayn. Zayn pinned him against the wall and Liam couldn't even speak. He took a huge intake of air and said:

 

"What are you d-"

"Fucking kiss me, Li" Zayn growled.

 

Liam didn't even blink. He gripped Zayn's neck with one hand and the other went to his hips and he slammed Zayn's lips against his. Zayn hummed in approval as he snaked his hands around Liam's neck, pulling a bit at the hairs in the back of Liam's neck. Liam moaned in Zayn's mouth and it was so filthy Liam couldn't help but dig his nails in Zayn's hips. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and kind of exploring the waters. It's much more of what the both of them imagined. Then they pulled apart for a bit and reconnected their lips again in a less desperate way, moving their lips slowly and in a constant rhythm. Zayn pulled away and stared straight into Liam's eyes smiling widely.

 

"Finally"


	5. [nosh] fix me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Nosh where Josh is suicidal because he's in love with Niall, and Niall says he doesnt feel the same, but Niall is lying to Josh because he's afraid to show his real feelings!? Thanks!

 

Josh ran up to his shared bathroom, and shut the door with a loud bang. He leaned against the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. He's feeling exactly how he feels every single day...

 

_Worthless._

_Stupid._

_Unloved._

_Ugly._

 

Thanks to his flat mate,  _Niall_.

You see, Josh is head over heels in love with Niall. They have been best mates since forever, and Josh developed feelings for the Irish lad along the way. He isn't gay, he's just into Niall more than he should. Since Josh realized he's in love with Niall he began to come up with all these kind of sweet things to Niall, in order for him to get the sign and make a move, but he never did.

 

When Niall got a girlfriend in year ten Josh's world crumbled. From that day on he knew Niall wasn't gay. Well, someone as hot as Niall can't be gay, but Josh wasn't giving up anytime soon. When they went out of high-school they moved in together near university. After a while, Niall found out Amy had cheated on him, and he went crazy. He began drinking and having one night stands with everybody. Literally everybody, even guys and Josh kept hurting. He hates seeing his best friend, love of his life doing that to himself, but he can't stop Niall. He just watches how Niall stumbles into the apartment every day at God knows what hour in the morning with some random girl or guy. It hurts Josh more than anything, he wants to help Niall so bad, but he's worthless. That's how Josh Devine's life is.

 

**

 

After some more hook-ups, Josh started cutting. He isn't proud of that, but that time he saw how Niall passed out in the middle of the corridor due to the alcohol, the pain was just  _unbearable_. Josh couldn't take it anymore. He was long gone.

 

**

 

Today's been a terrible day. Niall went out yesterday, he's still not home, and Josh is worried sick. His wrists are aching and he  _needs_  to feel the razor against his skin to feel alive, and to feel the pain he deserves for not being enough for his best friend, for being so lame, and a disgusting person. Knowing that Niall isn't home yet makes everything worst. Josh clenches his eyes shot, and takes a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling freely down his cheeks. He can't get rid of the pain, it's too much. No matter how hard he tries, the images of Niall flood his mind. 

 

He pulls out the razor, eyeing the blade with his blurried vision. He takes off his bracelets, -he uses them to cover up the scars- and as he takes them off the scars come to view. Some are fresh, others are healing already. He takes a deep breath, and slashes the blade across his wrist violently, enjoying the pain. He winces a bit, but he doesn't care, the pain's just-  _breath-taking_.

 

\----------

 

Josh cried himself to sleep that night. He's so afraid, afraid of what happened to Niall. Why isn't he home yet? I should just died for once and for all, he thought before drifting off.

 

**

 

An hour later he heard the front door open, and his heart started beating faster, hoping it's Niall. He slipped out of his bed sheets, and made his way to the living room. There Niall is, laying on his stomach on the couch, passed out maybe. Josh feels like shit, because Niall's been drinking, not that it's something new, but it still hurts. At least he didn't bring someone, that makes Josh half smile. Tomorrow he isn't even trying to ask Niall where he was, because Niall always dodges his questions and who's Josh to pressure Niall when he's in love with the boy? Absolutely a nobody.

 

\----------

  
A few days have passed by and Josh is amazed to say the least. Niall's been alone for the last two nights, and Josh is utter happy.  _So_ damn happy. He can't even believe it, really. Niall's been watching telly with him, goofing around like the old times, and Josh can't wish for anything else right now. He's going to tell Niall, he's going to tell Niall how he feels, he's going to tell Niall he's _in love_ with him.

\----------

 

Josh is pacing around the flat waiting for Niall to arrive. He said something about picking up some take out, but Josh isn't even hungry, he's nervous as hell, but he has to grow some balls and tell Niall how he feels. Maybe Niall's not as straight as he thinks he is. He's just hoping for the best.

 

**

 

When Niall arrives Josh didn't doesn't let him eat, he grabs Nialls' hand and leads him to the living room, patting a spot next to him on the couch for Niall to sit.

 

"Niall, I have something to tell you" Josh breathed out.

"What is it, Joshie?" Josh blushed at the nickname. He always loves when Niall calls him that.

"Uh- I'm-" It's now or never Josh.

"I love you, Niall" He waits for Niall's reaction. His eyes are wide in shock.

"Wha-what?" Niall stutters.

"Yeah, I've been in love with you since grade ten, Niall. How come you never noticed?"

"Josh, I- I don't feel that way about you. I love you, you are my best friend, but I don't love you the same way, I'm sorry" Niall stood up, and went to his room, forgetting about the cold pizza on top of the table, and about Josh.

 

 _Josh is so done_. That pulls the trigger, he can't do it anymore, he can't live with the rejection. He makes his way to his bathroom, takes off his shirt, throws it across the small space, and pulls out the razor from his shaving box, staring at it in awe. No tears this time. He just wants one thing...

 

_To die. Then and there._

"This is for you, Niall" He says before he pushes the blade down, crying hysterically. I've just lost him, he thinks as he pushes deeper, the warm red liquid flowing over his wrist. After he pushes deeper enough, he falls to the ground, shaking. 

"Bye, Niall" He manages to choke out before he sees a figure running to him, and that's when he passes out.

 

\----------

 

[Niall's POV]

 

Josh almost died because of me. I can't even live with myself right now. I'm sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, after I found Josh on the floor with blood coming out his wrist, I lost it. I called an ambulance and told him to hold on tight, to be strong, but he didn't answer. I don't know why I told Josh I don't feel the same way about him because I do, fuck, I love him so much. I was afraid of showing my feelings to him, and now it's too late, I won't be able to be with him, to hold him, kiss him, tell him how beautiful and special he is.

 

_And all because of me._

**

 

"Who's here with Josh Devine?" The lady asked looking around scanning the room. I looked up and ran to the lady.

"Is he okay?" I asked, my heart pumping fast.

"He's okay and awake. He lost a lot of blood, but we took care of that already" She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, may I see him?" 

"Go on now that he's awake, but be careful, he's still fragile" She said before walking away. I looked ahead to the room's door and slowly turned the doorknob around. The second I saw him I couldn't hold the tears. He looks so small and fragile wrapped in all those bandages. I ran to him and hugged him as soft as I could, not to hurt him, sobbing violently.

"I'm so sorry, Josh" I cried.

"I'm sorry I failed you, I just- I couldn't stand the fact that you don't love me, Niall" He mumbled.

"You idiot! I love you, too, Josh. I lied because I was scared" I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Niall, you-?"

"Yes, Josh. I love you, more than anything" I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

"You're lying, you could never love me" Josh said as I pulled away, making me shake my head. I can't believe he thinks I wouldn't love someone as perfect as him. I reached my pocket and took out my keys, which has tangled to it a little portrait Josh had made in grade six for me that says ' _best friends forever'._

"I- I made that" Josh mumbled, looking confused.

"I know, and I've been carrying it with me since that Art class in grade six" I smiled widely.

"You- you love me?" He asked again.

"Yes, I love you"


	6. [lilo] the pretty stalker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [From Wattpad] I love your Bromance One-Shots and I was wondering if requests are still open? If so, then I have one. My best friend Sydney is in love with Lilo, and she is in the hospital from a horrible car wreck. She doesn't have an account but still reads on here. Anyways...I was just hoping you could maybe do a cute Lilo one. I don't really know what about, but it would make her day! Thanks x

 

[LIAM'S POV]

 

I stared attentively as the gorgeous feathered-haired boy walked out of his football practice. He has soccer practice everyday at four in the afternoon. When he's finished at six, he walks out all sweaty, with his shirt glued to his body, the image making me get aroused.

 

I haven't introduced myself, sorry. The name's Liam Payne, nineteen, and l live in Doncaster. I moved from Wolverhamptom one year ago. I know what you're probably thinking, that I'm some stuck up, raper-stalker, but I'm not, really. I'm just fascinated by the boy with the black trousers, and small hands. I sit everyday on my window at three fifty in the afternoon, and wait till he steps out of the front door of the condo. I don't even know his name, which is weird considering he lives across from me, apartment _thirty-seven b_.

 

And yes, I always go to my door's peephole when he arrives, just to see how his back flexes as he places his bag on the floor to reach his spare key under the mat, and I swear that his bum is like the best bum EVER. He hasn't noticed me yet, and I'm glad as hell because that would scare the absolute shit out of him, and I don't need that right now. I'm a bloody chicken though, I haven't even tried to talk to him, and I think he knows who I am since we've been in the condo meetings together. It's just so hard to talk to him without probably getting an awkward boner.

 

\----------

 

I slept in, it's already two in the afternoon. Great -taste the sarcasm-. I took a shower, dressed up, did my hair, made myself breakfast and brushed my teeth. Once all that was done it was already three, which means I still have fifty minutes to kill, so Batman it is.

 

**

 

I'm currently sitting down looking out the window waiting for the mesmerizing boy to step out of the front door to go to his practice. I also love when he's fully dressed in jeans and a tank top. When he wears tank tops I swear I can't handle what washes over me. His tattoos show and damn, they look fucking hot on him. I just want to  _bite_  his collar bones, like now.

 

**

 

It's already pass four, and he just won't come out of the building, so I start getting impatient. I mean, he'susually _never_ late. He was late one time last month, because he wasn't feeling okay. I think he had a flu or s-. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupts my inner thoughts. I open the door without even looking through the peephole feeling too lazy and sad to care. When I open the door I freeze. There  _he_  is, standing right in from of me. His blue piercing eyes staring right into mine. He's so perfect. My breath hitches, and I swear I'm about to pass out. I look at him up and down to make sure my mind is not playing tricks on me.

 

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I see how his lips curve into a smirk and fuck, I'm scared. What the fuck is going on? Moments later he has me pinned against the wall, one hand on my hips, and the other next to my head.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson" He whispers as he nibbles on my ear. I let out a whimper, and push him away a bit.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I ask, still not aware that he's basically ear fucking me.

"Don't tell me you haven't been checking me out since the first day, Liam" He purrs slowly, and the way he says my name makes my dick twitch and oh my God, is this real life? I looked around, flushing madly, I've been caught.

"Don't worry, Liam. You're quite fit yourself" 

"Yeah?" I looked at him hopeful.

"Positive" He leaned in once again. Our mouths met halfway in a heated, but passionate kiss. I want to show Louis how much he means to me even though I just found out today what his name is, which by the way fits him perfectly. Louis bit my bottom lip, and slipped his wet, warm tongue into my mouth. He grabbed my waist steadily while a wrapped my arms around his neck for support, since my knees are not doing their job right now. I guess being someone's stalker has it's perks. 


	7. [larry] our first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have sex for the first time.

 

**-Phone Call-**

"Haz, where are you?"

"I'm home, babe" Harry said through the phone.

"Uh- my parents are almost leaving" Louis mumbled, grasping the phone nervously.

"Lou, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we can totally wait" Harry said softly.

"Harry, I want to, really" Harry sighed and nodded even though he's sure Louis can't see him.

"I'll see you in a while, yeah?" Louis asked.

"Should I go now?" 

"Yeah, they're already leaving" 

"Alrighty! See you in a few, Boo" 

**-End Of Call-**

 

Louis hung up and took a deep breath. This is it. He's finally going to take the next step with Harry and he wants it to be special, so that's why he has prepared his room. Scented candles are lightened all around Louis' room, specially near his bed, which is covered with rose petals. It's very cliché, really, but Louis doesn't care, he really wants to amaze Harry and hey, he wants to have sex with a man. He wantsto  _make love to Harry._

  
  
**

 

Louis is ready. He's dressed up in something comfortable since he isn't going to be needing clothes in a couple of minutes. He's currently sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a glass of water waiting for Harry to arrive. Thinking Louis is nervous is an understatement, he's shitting bricks and he can't keep his blood from boiling inside of him. He's so ready, but also so nervous of hurting Harry. 

  
  
\----------

 

When there was a knock on the door Louis' heart almost went out of his chest. He stood up and went slowly to the door. When he opened it he was met with green eyes, a beautiful smile and perfect curls. Harry. His boyfriend.  _His._  Louis noticed Harry was wearing one of THOSE jeans. The ones that Louis tells Harry not to use because they are extremely tight. Oh God, Louis thinks. 

  
  
"Hey, Boo" Harry smiles.

"Hi, love" Louis smiles warmly, grabs Harrys' hand and leads him inside. As soon as they're inside Harry pins Louis against the door.

"Wow, Haz" Louis breathes.

  
  
Harry leans forward and presses his lips against Louis'. At first Louis is surprised by Harrys' eagerness, but without questioning he kisses back with all the energy he has. At first they're kissing slowly, passionately, tasting their mouths. This is new to them, they both want this. The kiss turned more urgent, both of them exploring each others clothed bodies. Harry began rubbing their groins together and Louis moaned in his mouth. They pulled away due to the lack of oxygen and their eyes only read one thing.

  
  
_**Lust.** _

  
  
"Come" Louis whispered to Harry as he intertwined their fingers and led him to his now prepared room. When they stepped inside the room, Harry first, his mouth dropped in awe and surprise.

"Lou, you did this for me?" Harry asked shocked, as he turned around to face Louis.

"Yeah, I mean, do you like it?" Louis asked full of shyness.

"I love it" Harry squealed and giggled, yes, fucking giggled as he buried his face in Louis' shoulder and hugged him tight.

  
  
When they pulled apart Louis led Harry to the bed. Harry sat down and looked up at Louis and gave him a small nod. Louis leaned down and pressed his lips to Harrys' and placed his hands on both sides of Harrys' face. Harry pulled Louis closer, by grabbing his bum and squeezing slightly as Louis groaned. Louis went to take Harrys' shirt off, breaking the kiss for some seconds and then throwing the piece of clothing to the side. Harry did the same to Louis and minutes later they were both stark naked, Louis on top of Harry and Harry panting beneath him.

  
  
"Lou, please" Harry pleaded.

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis asked hotly.

"Touch me" Harry said in a husky voice, which made Louis a bit more harder if that was even possible. Louis groaned in response and pulled away from Harry for a second just to grab a condom and a bottle of lube from his bedside table drawer.

"Lou" Harry whimpered.

"Babe, be patient. I need to stretch you first" Louis said as he went back on top of Harry.

"Uh- about that. I kind of did it myself already?" Harry mumbled shyly, looking everywhere but at Louis.

"Wh-what?" Louis asked.

"I wanted to be ready for you" Harry finally met Louis' eyes.

"So eager" Louis whispered as he grabbed the condom and opened the wrapper with his teeth.

"Wait-" Harry said as he stopped Louis' hands from reaching his aching cock.

"Yeah?" Louis asked.

"I want to feel you" Harry whispered.

"Are you sure, Harry? We don't have to, babe" Louis tilted his head, pecking Harrys' forehead.

"Louis, I trust you" 

  
  
Then Louis was coating his fingers with lube and spreading some into Harrys' already stretched hole. Harry tried to rock his hips into Louis' fingers, but Louis was holding him tight against the mattress and it was driving Harry crazy. Harry was a squirming mess under Louis as he watched Louis coating himself, slowly stroking his cock and getting ready for him. Harry groaned at the view and threw his head back into the pillow, feeling aroused. 

  
  
"Ready, babe?" Harry's head shot up and he nodded frantically. Louis lifted Harrys' legs and placed them next to his hips. He slowly slipped his cock against Harry's entrance, teasing him.

"Oh" Harry moaned.

"Louis. Now." Harry said through greeted teeth. Louis slowly pushed the tip in letting Harry get used to the feeling. He went slowly, entering his cock till the halt. When he was fully inside of Harry he waited for his signal.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked as he saw how Harry had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, move Louis- oh, please" He moaned. Louis doesn't have to be told twice before he's moving out of Harry and slamming back in, gaining a constant rhythm. Both Harry and him are a mess of moans.

"Oh, babe! So tight" Louis groaned as he grabbed one of Harry's legs and lifted it to his shoulder to have another angle. Harry moaned loudly and grasped the bed sheets tightly, turning his knuckles white. Louis turned a bit to get a new angle and he hit Harry's prostate making Harry scream Louis' name loudly like a porn star.

"Oh fuck! Louis!" Louis picked up his pace feeling his load forming.

"Lou, I'm gonna-"

"Together"

  
  
Louis took a hold of Harrys' cock -which is leaking with pre-cum- and starting pumping it along with his thrusts. After a couple of thrusts Harry was shooting his load in Louis' hand and both their stomachs. Louis followed soon after, filling Harry up with his load and both he and Harry moaned in full pleasure, both of them filled with arousal. Louis slowly pulled out of Harry and straddled him better, slowly starting to lick Harry's load from his stomach and Harry moaned due to the feeling of Louis' tongue on his hot skin.

  
  
"You taste amazing, babe" Louis said in a husky voice. Louis pulled away and connected his lips to Harry. Harry took a hold of Louis' cheeks and tasted himself on Louis' velvet, warm tongue.

"I love you" Louis said after pulling away from Harry.

"I love you, too, Louis. So much" Harry whispered as he reconnected his lips with Louis'.


	8. [ziam] carry me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I really like your cover, could you do a ziam based on that? maybe zayn and louis are playing around and zayn hurts his ankle and it's hard for him to walk so liam being the protective boyfriend he is carry's him around stage. (I wouldn't mind if you changed the idea to as long as liam gets to carry zayn like in the picture) update soon!

 

The boys are currently walking and fooling around the stage. It's their last UK  _Take Me Home_  concert and they just want to smash it tonight. They're all so high from the nerves and the adrenaline. Right now they are just answering some questions like they normally do, but they decide to give it a little twist.  _Dares._

  
  
**Louis and Zayn, I dare you 2 to do a hand stand xx**

            **-ZAYNSKINKY, row A4 , seat 6.**

  
  
Zayn's immediately wide-eyed, because he knows Louis will win. Louis tucks his shirt inside his pants and he frowns, but Harry immediately goes to Louis, whispers something to him and kisses his cheek. Then, Louis is grinning like mad and  _oh_ , Zayn knows what that was: Louis being self-conscious and Harry telling him he's perfect. It has happened a couple of times and Zayn always smiles because hey, it's a very sweet thing from Harry to remind Louis he's perfect the way he is. Louis calls for Zayn and they go to the center of the stage and get next to each other.

 

"So, count to three and we'll start" Louis says through the microphone and the fans go wild.

  
  
They start chanting. One, two, three! And Louis and Zayn are off. Louis manages to do it perfectly, standing straight and seems to have no problem, but when Zayn it's about to stand with his arms he kind of slips and falls, making him twist his ankle and yelp. He tried to stand up, but his right foot doesn't even move. It hurts. Liam noticed this and since he's so attracted to the olive-skin lad he runs to Zayn and kneels down.

 

"Zayn, are you okay?" Zayn shakes his head 'no'. Liam looks around and thinks for a minute. He wants tocarryhim. He looks around again and then stares at Zayn.

"It hurts, Li" Zayn whines and Liams' heart aches. He hates to see Zayn hurting.

 _"CARRY HIM"_   _"CARRY HIM" "ZIAM" "ZIAM"_

 

Liam turns to the fans who are chanting 'carry him' and 'ziam' like crazy and that makes Liam feel so warm. He turns again and motions Zayn to grab his shoulders. Zayn gives him a questioning look, but still grabs Liams' shoulders tightly, like he doesn't want to let Liam go and he really doesn't. He feels the electric shock run through his body as soon as he lays his fingertips on Liams' body. Liam's shoulder are so well built. Well, his entire body is, not that he has been sneaky or anything. When Liam is finally sure that Zayn is grabbing his shoulders tight enough he stands up a bit and Zayn wraps his legs around Liams' waist and then without a problem or a lot of effort Liam is carrying Zayn and walking with him to the other side of the stage. 

  
  
_"Kiss him!" "Kiss him!" "Kiss him!" "Kiss im!"_

 

The fans are chanting again and hell, why not? Zayn thinks so he reaches forward and kisses Liams' right cheek and he feels how Liam tenses, but then Zayn rubs circles on his upper back and then he softens again. Liam is grinning like a mad man because Zayn just kissed him. It's his cheek, but still, he feels himself blush and he wants the ground to swallow him whole.

  
  
**

  
  
Liam carried Zayn for a bit more around the stage and then they both sat down to the side. Very close, knees touching and Liams' arm around Zayns' shoulders. They even sang  _Little Things_  staring at each other and it was  _so_  intimate. No one else mattered, just them. And it wasn't weird at all, just two best mates that may be or may not be in love with each other.

 

  
**

  
  
When the concert is over and they're walking backstage, Zayns' arm around Liams' waist he whispers: 

  
  
"Thanks" He whispers and then winks and Liam can't say anything. He just wants to take Zayn, right there. 

"It's nothing, Zee" Liam breathes and Zayn smiles and blushes a bit and Liam thinks is the cutest thing ever.


	9. [niam] birthday gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please do one where Zayn is Niall's cool older brother and on Niall's birthday, he secretly gets him sex toys for him to use with his boyfriend, Liam? But it ends with their parents (Larry) finding out and both the boys get grounded, Zayn for buying him the stuff bc he's the rebel teenager that sneaks out late and Niall is his little brother following in his footsteps, and Liam promises Niall that he'll sneak over to see him. (And Harry is like the sensitive mother-character that faints when he sees Niam naked with dildos and shit scattered around them in Niall's room? Hahaha. And Louis is like the authority-figure-dad and gets pissed off and threatens to kill Liam for taking their baby boy's innocence and chases him out of the house before he has time to get completely dressed? Lol. That would be awesome! :D)
> 
> A/N: @Tennex I know you requested something, don't worry. I'll write it soon, yeah? x

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIALL!” Everybody yells as Niall walks in the house with his boyfriend, Liam behind him.

“Liam?” Niall asks, gobsmacked.

“Happy birthday, baby” Liam whispers from behind.

 

**

 

Niall had such an amazing time. His whole class was at the party, and everybody seemed happy to be there. After everybody left and Liam helped Niall carry all the presents to his room, they kissed for a while before Liam left. Niall took a long shower and dressed up with sweats and a tee.

 

“Nialler?” Niall turns around and sees his brother, Zayn standing at the door.

“Hey, Zee” Niall smiles brightly.

“Need help opening your presents?” Zayn offers, stepping in.

“Sure!” Niall pipes as he sits down on the floor, next to the pile of gifts. Zayn sits across from him.

 

**

 

After opening all the gifts Niall and Zayn are exhausted. When the pick everything up Zayn mumbles a ‘be right back’and leaves the room. After a few minutes he comes back with a nicely wrapped box.

 

“What’s that?” Niall smiles as he sits down on his bed.

“This, my young brother, is your birthday gift” Zayn chuckles, sitting next to Niall.

 

Niall takes the box eagerly and destroys the wrapper, opening the box as if it contained food. When he sees what’s inside he gasps.  _Holy shit._

 

“Zayn?” Niall breathes.

“Isn’t that what you wanted, the sex toys?”

“Yeah, thank you so much” Niall grins. He’ll finally have his way with Liam. Liam will be so happy when Niall tells him Zayn got the toys. Gosh, he’s so excited. The thing is, Niall and Liam wanted some sex toys to play with each other and now they finally have them.

 

**

 

To: Liam♥

Gosh! You won’t believe this, bae. Zayn got us the toys! Xxxx

 

_From:_ _Liam_ _♥_

_No way, Ni. When are we using them? *smirk* Can’t wait, love xx_

 

To: Liam♥

Oh, aren’t we eager, Mr. Payne? *smirks back* What about Saturday? Dads won’t be here xx

 

_From:_ _Liam_ _♥_

_Sounds perfect, I love you xxx_

 

To: Liam♥

I love you, too, Liam xxx

 

**

 

“NIALL JAMES STYLINSON!”

 

Niall’s startled by his named being yelled from upstairs.  _Shit._ He mutes the telly and passes the remote to Zayn, who’s giving him a ‘what’s wrong?’ look. Niall shrugs and walks up the stairs, noticing that his dad, Louis is inside his room, holding the-  _fuck._

 

“Uh, hey dad” Niall scratches the back of his neck ackwardly.

“Care to explain why you have these with you?” Louis asks, with the box full of toys on display.

“Well…”

“Harry, love. Would you be a doll and come to Nialls’ room?” Louis yells and in a matter of seconds Niall’s dad, Harry steps in the room.

“Yeah, boo?” Harry asks the older man.

“Look what our son Niall is up to” Louis gestures to the box on his hands.

 

Harry steps forward and gasps loudly when he sees what’s inside. He covers his mouth and stares at Niall with a hurt look on his face.

 

“What is all this, Ni?” Harry whispers.

“It’s nothing, dad” Niall sighs.

“This isn’t nothing, Niall” Louis snaps.

“But-“

“I bought them” Zayn adds, walking inside the room.

“Zee, you don’t have to do that” Niall whispers.

“It’s okay” Zayn mouthes at him.

“I don’t care who bought them, you’re both grounded for a week!” Louis says sternly.

“But-“

“Lou is right, you need to go over your actions, both of you that is” Harry adds softly.

“And Zayn, stop corrupting your brother!” Louis says lastly before walking out of the room, with Harry hot on his toes.

 

**

 

To: Liam♥

Got grounded, you can’t come anymore :c

 

_From: Liam_ _♥_

_What happened, babe? :c_

 

To: Liam♥

They found the toys…

 

_From: Liam_ _♥_

_By they you mean your parents, right?_

 

To: Liam♥

Yeah *sigh*

 

_From: Liam_ _♥_

_Do you want me to sneak in? I can get in through your window like that time when we were in middle school xx_

 

To: Liam♥

Li, that was AGES ago, what if you fall?

 

_From: Liam_ _♥_

_I won’t, babe. Besides, I want to make you feel good:$_

 

To: Liam♥

Fine, you convinced me:$ We’re still on then xx

 

_From: Liam_ _♥_

_Saturday? X_

 

To: Liam♥

Saturday x

 

**

 

Niall’s listening to ‘Cold Coffee’ when he hears something coming from his window. It must be Liam. He turns the music down and walks to the window, opening it.

 

“Hey, baby” Liam greets from the street.

“Hey” Niall blushes, because he feels so giddly.

 

He watches as Liam climbs up the tree like a pro, his muscular arms in full display, making Niall gawk at him. Liam’s so sexy. Once Liam steps into Niall rooms they hug tighly.

 

“You made it” Niall breathes, nuzzling his nose on Liams’ neck, kissing it slightly.

“Told you I could make it” Liam answers, pulling back.

“We should probably get it on then, right?” Niall smiles shyly.

“Yeah, come here”

 

Liam cups Nialls’ face and crashes their lips together, walking them to the bed. Liam cups Niall’s ass with his free hand and Niall gasps, Liam taking the opportunity to slip his warm tongue into Nialls’ awaiting mouth. As soon as the back  Nialls’ knees hit the foot of the bed he falls backwards, giggling when he hits the soft comforter. Liam stares at Niall adoringly for a few seconds before straddling his hips.

 

Niall helps Liam with his tank-top, slipping if off carelessly from Liams’ muscular and delicious body. Liam doesn’t waste any time in taking Nialls’ off, too. They reconnect their lips again, roaming the others’ bodies eagerly. Liam pulls away brieftly and slips two fingers in the waistband of Nialls’ sweats, pulling them down with ease, leaving Niall completely naked.

 

“No briefs? Fuck, babe” Liam moaned at the sight.

 

Niall sat up skillfully and unbuttoned Liams’ jeans, turning them around, straddling Liam. He unzipped the jeans and pulled them down, throwing them to the side along with Liams’ tight boxers. When Liam is totally naked, too, he turns them around again, gaining control.

 

“Where’s the box, Ni?” Liam asks softly, kissing down Nialls’neck.

“Under the- ah, Liam- under the bed” Niall struggles.

 

Liam un-straddles Niall and goes to the floor, kneeling down, grabbing the box from other the bed. Once he’s on the bed again he opens it and spreads all the toys on the bed. There are dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, hand-cuffs and all the imaginable. They’re going to have so much fun. Niall reaches the bedside table and grabs condoms and lube, giving them to Liam.

 

“You ready?” Liam asks, before straddling Niall again and slicking his finger with the cherry-flavored lube.

“Relax, baby” Liam soothes as he slips one finger in, making Nialls’ hole clench around him. Damn, feels ama-

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?”

 

 _Shit._ Niall and Liam turn around in shock, watching Nialls’ dad, Louis, standing at the door, looking ready to kill someone.

 

“Weren’t you out with dad?!” Niall gasps.

 

Before Louis can answer Harry steps next to him, his eyes bulging out of their sockets when he sees what’s going on, how his son and Liam are naked, Liam on top of Niall with a finger stuck up his ass. It’s all too much, he feels dizzy before falling to the ground.

 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Louis growls, not even caring that his husband just fainted.

 

Liam gasps and pulls his finger out of Niall, jumping out of the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on rapidly. Louis lunges towards him and Liam can’t help but jump out the window still half naked.

 

“AND DON’T EVER COME BACK!” Louis yells from the window, throwing the rest of Liams’ personals towards him.

“And you! We’ll have a long talk as soon as Harry wakes up, young man” Louis scolds at Niall, picking Harry bridal style and leaving. Niall is left naked and bothered, his hard on still raging.

“Way to go, Niall” Zayn smirks from the door.

“Cover for me?” Niall asks, slipping on his clothes and recollecting the toys.

“Course!” Zayn nods.

 

To: Liam♥

See you at your place in 10 xxx

 

_From: Liam♥_

_The door’s open xx_

 

 


	10. [larry] promise you'll stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi loving all of these one shots they r very good! I was wondering if u could do a Larry one where they r in sixth fourm/ high school and they both come out as a couple and they get a lot of backlash and r bullied???? Thanks XX. 
> 
> [ I'm so sorry for being so slow @Ellie ] 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

 

Louis and Harry stare hard at the door in front of them, the door to hell, the door to their doom. It's funny how they thought coming out was going to be hard, but they never thought it was going to be THIS hard. They've been staring at the door for a good fifteen minutes, and they know they're both insanely late already. Harry turns to Louis and when Louis feels Harry's eyes burning on his right cheek, he turns as well. The silent conversation goes on for a good five minutes, their eyes doing all the talking. Harry exhales.

 

"Boo, we have to go in, eventually" He says softly, intertwining their fingers and caressing the front of Louis' hand with his thumb. 

"I know" Louis sighs, looking down.

 

Harry adverts his gaze and looks around, there's no one there. He tugs at Louis' hand and Louis knows it's time. He nods, still looking down and squeezes Harry's hand tighter, not wanting to let go just yet, or ever. Harry's his rock, and he knows they can make it, because whatever happens he will still have Harry, forever and always. When Harrry opens the door with his free hand they noticed the halls are empty, considering it's past homeroom by now. The sigh in relief, realizing they have a few more seconds before they expose themselves to the world. 

 

They walk hand in hand to their first period, which is Pre-Calc. When they open the door everyone turns to them, eyes piercing into their skins. Louis feel uncomfortable, moving closer to Harry for protection. Harry wraps his arm around Louis and people gasp, very audibly so if they may add. Harry says nothing and basically drags Louis to their assigned seats, caressing Louis' thigh under the table as soon as they seat down. The whispers start not even ten seconds later. Louis is going insane, his leg bouncing non-stop and Harry brings him closer on instict, noticing the dissaproving look he gets from the teacher, so he has to pull away, sighing deeply.

 

"Harry, this isn't working" Louis whispers, choking on his words, his blue eyes piercing through Harry's greens.

"Louis, baby, we can do this. Nothing can come between us, remember?" Harry smiles warmly, but heck, he isn't very sure himself if this is working or not. 

"We can't let them afect us, yeah? I love you so much, Boo" 

"I- I love you, too, Haz" Louis smiles weakly, joining their pinkies carefully.

 

For the rest of the class the whispers don't stop, but at least their both too mesmerized with each other to mind about the shit people are talking. 

 

**

 

When lunch comes around is when things start to go to hell. Harry is waiting till Louis gets his lunch on their usual table, staring boredly at a few flyers here and there about the football game next week. His staring matter finishes when he hears a roar of laughter fill the cafeteria, and fuck no. Louis. All over the floor, his food sprawled, too. Harry's fave turns read and in a millisecond he's helping his boyfriend up. 

 

"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asks, softly, caressing Louis' soft face. Louis looks as if he's going to cry and NOBODY makes HIS Louis cry. NO ONE.

"WHO THE FUCK DFID THIS!?" Harry growls, standing protectively in front of Louis.

"Aww, fag number two to the rescue" Noel, captain of the football team mocks.

"Who are you calling fag, you piece of shit" Harry spits back, anger filling his body like fire. 

"Ohh, so you use big ords, huh, Styles?"

 

Harry steps forward, ready to punch the smirk off Noel's face, but Louis stops him.

 

"Harry, no! He's not worth it"

"Louis-"

"Leave it" 

 

Harry breathes heavily and grabs Louis' hand, walking out of the cafeteria as fast as he can manage, with the sound of "faggots" and "go die in a hole" chasing them. 

 

**

 

When last period ends and Louis and Harry go to their respective lockers things get way out of hand. They notice the pack of people surrounding them and how Noel and four of so called team-mates are with him, cracking their knuckles.

 

"Do you think you can talk to me the way you did and not get your ass kicked, fag?" Noel asks bitterly.

"I can talk to you whoever I want!" Harry spits backm, not again this shit.

"Wrong answer" Noel shakes his head and raises his hand, signalling towards them.

 

It all happens too soon. Harry is being thrown to the side and Louis is held by Bruce and Marcus, while Jonah throws punches at his stomach. Harry raises his head and hears how Louis is screaming and fighting to get out of Bruce and Marcus' grips. 

 

"LOUIS!" Harry screams, feeling a pang of hurt. He manages to stand up and lunges towards Bruce and MArcus, pushing them aside, punching Marcus square on the face and kicking Bruce repetively as he falls to the ground. He runs to Louis and checks him. There's blood running fown his noise and his chest is full of bruses by now. 

"Oh God, this is all my fault" Harry panicks, helping Louis up. Noel goes behind Harry and turns him around, punching him hard, making harry fall to the ground like a ragdoll. He hears how Louis yells his name before he's being kicked in the stomach and everything goes black.

 

**

When Harry wakes up he thiks he's blind, because he can't see anything. Once his eye-sight comes back his eyes hurt and he's sensitive to the light. He blink a few times and notics that he's in the nurse's office. He turns his head and gasps. Louis, covered in bandages, looking- lifeless. 

 

"L- Louis" He chokes out, trying to speak louder.

"Louis, baby. Please" Harry reaches over and takes Louis' hand in his, squeezing. When Louis squeezes back Harry starts crying, what if he ahd lost Louis forever? 

"Haz, are you crying?" Louis turns his head slowly, re-adjusting his eyes to the light, as well.

"You're here" Harry breathes.

"Of course I am, Haz. I'm not leaving you anytime soon" Louis smiles warmly.

"Do you feel better?" 

"Well, the pain I'm feeling isn't exactly pleasant" Louis chuckles.

"You're a manace, Boo" Harry chuckles, as well, loving how Louis can be his bubbly self even though they're full of bandages and in pain.

 

**

 

After a while of laying down and caressing each other hands Louis talks.

 

"Harry, when we heal, do you think Noel will try to  beat us up again?"

"Lou, I will do everything I can to protect you. I won't let that happen again, I wouldn't forgive myself"

"Haz, don't be so hard on yourself, this is a phase. We'll make it through, yeah?"

"Yeah, we will" Harry smiles to the ceiling. 

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you, too, Louis"

 

**

 

Louis is still hesistant when they go back to school two days after, he's scared of what will happen. He can't have Harry protecting him all the time because that means Harry will get beat up because of him. When they walk into the school, hand in hand they get the occasional "faggots!" "you deserve to die" "gross!" from quite a few people, but they don't mind anymore. They have each other, thjey don't need anyone else, not now, not ever. And when Louis asks Harry what will happen when they part ways or Harry gets tired of him, but Harry shushes him with long finger and smiles warmly at him,

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Louis"

"Promise me" Louis whispers, eyelids closing.

"I promise" Harry finished with a soft kiss to Louis' awaiting lips, the taste of tea oh, so familiar.  _That's how it is, that's how it goes._


	11. [lirry] amnesia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loving these! Wondering if you could do a Lirry based off the song amnesia by 5 seconds of Summer? That'd be really cool :) 
> 
> Here you go @katelynn ! Sorry for the hundred year wait, love x

 

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_ _  
_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted_ _

 

Harry stares into space as he remembers the time he asked Liam on a date. He remembers the initial anticipation, knowing it was coming he liked it or not, the rush of it all, and waiting for the gentle float where he could appreciate every moment in the presence of what is Liam.  _Just Liam._  He took him to an elegant place, and after a few protests from the muscular boy he finally paid for their meal, telling him it was a date.

 

**

 

Harry seems to drive around the places he went with Liam, just because the memories are fresher in each place. He goes to the bakery right in front of Liam’s place, where they would eat every once in a while when Harry stayed over. There’s also  _‘The Echo’_ , a club they use to go to, a lot, but it’s not the same without Liam. When Harry goes he drinks his pain and numbness, passing away after a while. When he went with Liam they danced passionately and blew each other in the bathroom.  _Those were the days, man._

 

There’s one place though he can’t seem to visit, because it’s just too painful. It holds a single memory. Liam tasted like something sweet, perhaps bubblegum, and Harry adored it. His lips were like a drug, they were air and Harry couldn’t breathe. He remembers Liam’s lips as a delicate piece of wonderland, along with everything that Liam is as a whole.

 

**

 

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you need the ones I wrote you?_

 

Harry hates how Zayn, Louis and Niall tell him how Liam’s doing fine with this Aaron guy, who they don’t want to admit is Liam’s new boyfriend, but deep down, Harry knows there’s more to it. Harry sees the forced smiles, forced hand grabbing, and it’s all too familiar to Liam’s relationship before he came out as gay.

 

**

 

The lonely nights Harry spends at home are the worst, though. Those nights where he closes his eyes and the memories of Liam and him flash through his mind like a movie. There’s times when he feels awfully cold, his heart aching and tears threatening to spill from his empty green eyes, just by wondering how Liam’s doing, how did he get by without him. He knows he’s “happy” with Aaron and yes, fuck, he’s happy Liam’s happy, but he wishes he were the reason for Liam’s smile.

 

It’s funny how Harry’s been mopping like a cry baby and crying over Liam, when he’s so done with Harry, he moved on so quickly. Wasn’t what they had real? Harry thought it was, it made him feel something, made him feel real…like he was worth someone’s heart. Apparently he was wrong, Liam never wanted him and that makes him want to burst into a million pieces.

 

He remembers the songs he used to write for him, the songs he composed himself. He remembers how he asked Niall for guitar lessons just to compose Liam a song on his birthday. He doesn’t regret it, though, not one bit. Harry doesn’t accept it’s all over now, it all happened too fast. One moment they were under Harry’s sheets, legs and hearts intertwined and “I love you’s” in the air. What the hell happened to them?

 

**

 

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the tears running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_   
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 

Harry keeps reliving the day Liam left. How Liam went to his house and didn’t say much. He has the memory so goddamn fresh it still haunts him, pains him. It was as if Liam didn’t wanted that, the tears were evident, falling freely down his beautiful cheeks. What made Harry cry the most was all the words left unsaid between them, and all the dreams left behind.

 

It’s not pretty to wake up every day feeling and looking like shit. He still feels Liam’s fingertips lingering on his skin, the smell of Liam still evident on his pillow and it’s all too much, it’s overwhelming and he wants out. He wishes he could wake up and not know where he’s even standing at, because that way it would be easier, not knowing who he is or who Liam is. It’s stupid, yes, but he can still see Liam at times, walking around the flat only in his black tight boxers, muscles and abs on full show, only for Harry to admire. The worst part of it all is that no matter what he does, he can’t escape the memories.

 

**

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_   
_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_   
_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_   
_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_   
_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

The fact that Harry agrees on going out with the lads doesn’t have to do with the fact that he wants to get Liam off his mind at least for a few hours, no.  _Definitely no._ It has to do more with the fact that he wants to get smashed, probably because of Liam, too. They head to a pub near Niall’s called ‘The Lucky Charm’ and wow; it’s not a surprise coming from the blond lad. Once they’re in, they head straight to the bar, sitting down on the stools, laughing obnoxiously at something Louis said, but Harry isn’t paying attention, at all.

_**_

A few –or more than a few- drinks later they’re all woozy and giddy, being all flirty with the other. Harry watches from afar as Zayn and Niall dry hump Louis, who’s too drunk too care. Harry joins them and takes out his phone, motioning Niall to take a picture. They get closer and stick their tongues out, yelling ‘we’re fucked!’ at the top of their lungs as Niall takes the selfie. For the first time in weeks, Harry smiles a genuine smile as he sees the picture, he scrolls to see the others and his breath hitches when he sees the devil himself, pouting at him cutely. _Fucking Liam._  He stares at the picture for a good five minutes, admiring the Greek God that Liam is.

It was Zayn’s birthday, and Louis snapped the picture of them. They’re both pouting because both of them wanted the other to get some cake and it was a beautiful moment. Harry feels the tears building up and he can’t cry, no, he doesn’t want to. All of a sudden he feels alone in a room full of people, how ironic.

_**_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_   
_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_   
_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_   
_And you'd never slip away_   
_And you'd never hear me say_

Even though Harry “hates” Liam for breaking his heart, he would so gladly take him back. He loves him, with no strings attached, no explanations, he just does. After everything, he would take him back; everything it would take is an apology from Liam, as simple as that. It may seem as if Harry doesn’t respect himself or as if he’s weak, but he’s neither, he’s just a hopeless romantic and so in love it’s impossible to say no to Liam’s puppy face.

 

**

 

Sometimes, Harry thinks it’s all a dream and that Liam will step on his door anytime and kiss him senseless, but that doesn’t seem to happen at all. He would hold Liam so tight if he were to come back, he would cherish him like nobody else did, treat him like the king he is. Heck, Harry would even spoil him a little bit, just for good measure. And maybe, just maybe, Liam wouldn’t slip away again.

 

**

 

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the tears running down your face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_   
  
_'Cause I'm not fine at all_   
_No, I'm really not fine at all_   
_Tell me this is just a dream_   
_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_


	12. [zarry] we're not even related.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [It was a bigger prompt, but she asked for a Zourry so she had to change it] So basically, Harry adopts Zayn and Zayn develops feelings for him.

 

Harry isn’t quite sure how it all began, how Zayn became the center of his life. Maybe it all began right after he adopted Zayn. You see, Harry is a single, gay bloke who really wants some company, so why not get a kid? He loves kids to pieces and he always imagined himself raising and spoiling one. That’s how he found himself in the local orphanage one Tuesday morning. He isn’t sure what he’s looking for exactly, but he wants a boy, that’s that. Mrs. Griffins, the one in charge, showed him at least twenty boys that he could take, but then Harry thought for a minute and said he wanted a nine year old. So, after that, half the boys went back inside, and now ten are left. Harry watched them intently, then played with them and asked questions, but none of them seemed to spark his curiosity.

 

That’s when he noticed the olive-skinned boy in a corner, playing with actions figures. The view was adorable and Harry couldn’t help but walk to the little boy, sitting in from of him.

 

“Hi there, I’m Harry” Harry introduced himself cheekily, showing dimples and all.

 

The boy looked up and smiled wide, poking one of Harrys’ dimples. Harry already loves the kid to pieces, no pun intended.

 

“Hi, Harreh! I’m Zen” The boy said giggly. Bless.

“You like action figures, huh?”

“Yes, Batman here is my favorite” Zen gave Harry the Batman doll and Harry smiled warmly.

“Do you like it here?” Harry asked slowly.

“Well, sometimes I don’t, but it’s okay, I guess”

 

Harry nodded understandingly and excused himself to go and talk to Mrs. Griffins.

 

“I’ll like to take Zen with me, if that’s possible”

“Zen? We don’t have any Zen’s here” Mrs. Griffins raised an eyebrow.

 

Harry tilted his head to the side, then he turned around and pointed at the little boy playing in the same corner as before, as if the dolls are the most interesting thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Oh! You mean Zayn” Mrs. Griffin corrected.

“Zayn? He said-“

“He’s still little, so he doesn’t say his name the right way”

 

Harry nods and turns back to Mrs. Griffin.

 

“So, can I take him?”

“Of course! We just need to do some paper work and pack Zayns’ things up, and then you’ll be ready to go, Mr. Styles”

“Splendid” Harry grinned, getting excited, because finally, he will have some company.

 

**

 

Zayn’s an amazing kid to say the least, how wasn’t he adopted yet? He’s perfect. He always listens to Harry, tries to help Harry with the meals, even when Harry refuses, telling him is dangerous, but still gives Zayn the pancake batter so he can stir it, and always wants time with his new dad. Harry couldn’t ask for a better child.

 

**

 

When Zayn turns twelve things start to change, though. Zayn starts getting these weird feelings towards Harry, and he freaks out because is this normal? After a few days Zayn noticed how his friends Niall and Josh start acting funny between each other and he thinks if he asks it’ll be rude, so as soon as he gets home that day he goes to Harry.

 

“Uh, dad?” He asks awkwardly, standing in the kitchen entrance.

“Yeah, Zee? Everything okay?” Harry asks from the stove, stirring something that smells quite nice, if Zayn may add.

“I need to ask something, if that’s okay” Zayn scratches the back of his neck and waits for Harrys’ response.

“Of course, Zee” Harry turns the stove off and walks to Zayn, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch.

 

Once they’re comfortable and with the telly on Harry starts.

 

“So, what is it that you want to ask?” Harry asks, smiling softly.

“Daddy, is it normal for boys to kiss?” Zayn mumbles, playing with his fingers and looking down.

 

Harrys’ eyes widen, he’s taken aback with the question.

 

“Uh, what?” Harry shakes his head, trying to come up with an answer.

“Niall and Josh, they keep kissing each other” Zayn clarifies.

“Oh. Er- maybe they’re dating?” Harry says more like a question, sounding unsure, but Zayn seems not to notice.

“No, they aren’t. Niall told me they’ve been doing it for a while now. Why don’t they kiss girls if they want a date?”

 

Harrys’ so not sure about telling Zayn  _these things_  now, because he’s still young and innocent, but the look in Zayns’ eyes is pleading for an answer, so Harry sighs and says:

 

“They don’t kiss girls because they like boys, Zee” Harry says slowly.

“They like boys?” Zayn asks with big, hazel eyes that may or may not drive Harry crazy.

“Yes, they’re uh- gay” Harry fumbles with his big hands, not knowing what to do with them.

“Oh, that explains everything” Zayn giggles.  _Giggles._

“Is that why I don’t have a mummy?” Zayn asks, his face turning as serious as a twelve year old can manage. For his age, Harry thinks Zayn’s very expressive.

“Yeah, Zee. I’ve always liked boys” Harry smiles, because why would he lie to his son? No, he just can’t.

 

 

**

 

Harry knew the moment would come. The one in which Zayn questions his sexuality. When Zayn turned fourteen it all happened. Harry got home from work and saw how Zayn’s already home and watching the telly. They say their  _hellos_  and Harry goes to his room and takes his clothes off, getting in the shower and dressing up after that. Once he finishes he goes outside and sits next to Zayn.

 

“Have you kissed any boy, dad?” Harry turns his head to Zayn and sees that he’s still looking at the telly. He’s so glad that Zayn and him are that close, he thanks whatever God for that.

“Yeah, I have. But, it just kinda’ happened, never something too special” Harry explained.

“Wasn’t there anyone special?” And this time Zayn turned to Harry.

“Well, there was this guy named Louis. I really liked him and things were actually working out between us, but then he moved to Doncaster, so we decided a long distance relationship wasn’t okay” Harry sighed, reaching up to push his hair back.

“Oh”

“Yeah” Harry shrugs, because he’s over it already, really.

“I wish I had someone to kiss” Zayn mumbles and Harry’s eyes almost jump out of their sockets.

“Haven’t you like- kissed any girl you fancy?” Harry asks slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“I don’t think I like girls, not really” Zayn shrugged and oh.  _Oh._

“What about a boy, then?” Harry tries.

“Well, there’s this Liam guy in my class who’s fit and I think he likes me” Zayn looks down at the confession.

“Did you two kiss?” Harry tries again.

“No, we didn’t” Zayn sighs.

**

 

After a while of watching  _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_ Zayn talks again.

 

“Hey, dad. Why don’t you kiss me?”

“Because I’m you dad?” Harry says in a ‘duh’ tone.

“So what? We’re not even actually related” Zayn shrugs.

 

Fuck, what is going on? Harry wants to so badly, but what if Zayn regrets it and runs to the police? Well, a quick peck won’t hurt anyone, right? Harry moved to Zayn’s personal space, breathing with difficulty due to the future events. He cupped Zayn’s cheek and he noticed how Zayns’ face split into a huge smile. He leaned down and pecked Zayn in a quick, but delicate manner. Zayn barely had time to feel it, but he’s content, even glowing. So with that, he turned back to the telly.

 

**

 

Zayn stumbled through the front door of his house with Liam right behind with, with his hand on the small of Zayns’ back.

 

“Liam, stop” Zayn chuckled, pushing Liam away playfully. He looked around, hoping that Harry isn’t home.

“Why, Zee?” Liam replied, burying his face on Zayn’s shoulder blade, kissing all over the area, considering Zayn’s wearing a tank top. “Don’t you like this?”

“Yes, but I can’t” Zayn pulled away, fixing his quiff. He grabbed Liam’s hand and led him to the porch.

“Why not? I thought-“ Liam started.

“I just can’t okay? I’m sorry” Zayn whined, looking around frantically. He could  _feel_  Harry’s green eyes by now. He stepped out and gave Liam a quick peck on the cheek, smiling slightly. Liam seemed to like that since he smiled back, mumbled a ‘see you tomorrow, beautiful’ and left.

 

Right when Zayn went inside the house he was met with a dark eyed Harry standing in the living room, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Who was that!?” Harry snapped.

“Uh- that was just Liam” Zayn answered, knowing better than lying to his –very jealous- daddy.

“And what was he doing here exactly?”

“He- I told you he kind of likes me”

“Ah, right. Do you- do you like him back, though?” Harry asked, panic evident in his tone.

“Not really, I like someone else” Zayn looked straight into Harry’s eyes.

“Mhm?” Harry urged him to keep going.

“He’s older” Zayn shrugs.

“Oh, really?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Way older” Zayn smirks.

 

Oh, that smirk. Within seconds, Harry had Zayn pushed up against the door, kissing up his neck. They’ve come to the conclusion that this may be wrong, but it isn’t. Love is love. So what if Harry and Zayn are in love? Like Zayn already said, they’re not even related so why the hell not, right?


	13. [nouis] enemies attract.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just want it to be cute and have possibly kissing in it and be between Louis an Niall who are jocks that are enemies!

 

"Horan! Tomlinson! Stop bickering and get your asses down here!" Niall and Louis turn from their heated discussion towards their coach, the big game is coming up and for some reason bickering about who's the best quarterback is way more important than actually getting the job done.

 

You see, all-star quarterbacks Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan, complete opposites, but completely alike, too. It's been constant rivalry between the two, since forever. It started with innocent things such as who eats the more candy, who got the highest grades, but as time went on their competitions, too. Who gets to sleep with more boys was the last they did, Louis winning just over a threesome. Niall's skin itches and burns each time Louis wins at something, it's like fire igniting his temper and he wishes he could end it all, but he can't.

 

Louis, on the other hand loves the way Niall's cheeks turn red when they're running at the field and he pushes himself to go faster and not stop at any coast. He loves Niall's determination, the way he always feels responsible for every little thing that happens with the team. Niall's the complete best, and that's probably why Louis hates him so much it's actually burning passion.

 

**

 

"He's just so annoying, and he always needs to wiggle his stupid bum on my goddamn face whenever we're going to break into the game" Niall growls as he shoves some fries in his mouth, Harry –his best mate- eyeing him with a knowing look.

"Niall, Louis is all you talk about nowadays, what are you on about, mate?" Zayn approaches the table and sits down with his boyfriend Liam right next to him.

"Hey, lads! Let me guess, Louis innit?" Zayn adds with a smirk and Liam giggles. Niall blushes furiously and groans, covering his face with his pale hands. Harry hums and takes a bite of his banana, shrugging afterwards.

"Niall, mate, you need to tell him how you feel" Harry suggests.

"Or not" Liam interjects.

"Thank fuck someone has a bloody brain here, thank you Leemo" Niall high-fives him and flicks Harry off.

"Babe, this isn't healthy" Zayn tells Liam, but Liam shrugs and tells him it's Niall's business and he's all grown to choose what he wants.

"I hope you lot let this Louis thing go away, I hate him" Niall stands up and picks up his lunch tray.

"You hate him with passion" Zayn coos.

"Oi! Fuck off, Zayn. Later, lads" Niall waves and leaves for practice.

 

**

 

Practice was a nightmare, coach made then run more than usual and warming up took forever. Louis' legs feel like bloody jell-o and he feels like throwing up what he had for lunch. They all head to the showers, Dan and Gus –his best mates- hot on his tails, talking about some girl the both got the chance to fuck. Louis scrunches his nose in disgust and turns around.

 

"Lads, do you really have to speak of girls in  _that_ way when I'm near?"

"Sorry, Lou, but you know we get excited" Louis chuckles and shakes his head. After a while all the boys clear out from the showers and Louis stays behind, needing a little time out. He sits down on a bench and sighs, rubbing his neck, but then he hears water running and his eyes open. He stands up and heads towards the sound, becoming a bit scared, since he's supposed to be alone.

"Is anyone in there?" He asks once he's standing in front of the shower curtain.

"Well, no shit, genius" Louis is taken aback by the answer, but when he catches on with the Irish accent he's long gone.

"N-Niall?" He mentally face palms for stuttering. What the heck, Louis?!

"No, I'm actually your mum" Niall mocks and Louis rolls his eyes at how cute that sounded. It's not supposed to be cute, his mind reminds him, but he shuts that down and instead opens the shower curtain without a second thought.

"Louis, what the f-" Niall's cut off by Louis trapping him against the wall, hovering over him, his hair getting wet due to the water flowing unto their bodies. Louis attacks Niall's neck and his breath hitches, not knowing what to do.

"You can touch" Louis whispers hotly on his ear and Niall gulps before trailing Louis' exposed back with his index finger, feeling what Louis  _is_  under his fingertips. It's exquisite, his skin is tender and so smooth Niall is having a hard time breathing. Louis leaves a few love bites here and there and then smashes his lips with Niall's, eliciting a groan from the latter. Niall wraps his arms around Louis' small waist and pulls him closer, savoring as much as he can, tongue battling relentlessly and hands everywhere.

 

Louis pinches Niall's nipples and runs his hand down Niall's chest, making him know what's coming. Niall pushes Louis away and places his hand on Louis' head, pushing him on his knees. He looks so breathtakingly good from up there, Niall thinks.

 

"Make me feel good, Lou" Niall whispers and Louis moans, engulfing the tip of Niall's dick with his lips, sucking slightly. Niall squirms at the action and then Louis pushes forward, taking big intakes of air and hollowing his cheeks, blowing Niall in a slow, delicious and almost painful way. Niall is a moaning mess by the time Louis is sucking on his dick relentlessly, saliva all over the place and the gagging sounds incredibly hot. Louis takes a hold of Niall's hard dick and pumps once, twice before continuing the assault with his mouth at the same time. He pumps at a face pace and Niall's knees buck, as Louis sucks on the tip and he comes undone, white strings of cum spilling out of his now half soft dick. Louis sucks him dry and then Niall whines due to the sensitiveness.

"Stop, Louis. Fuck!" Niall groans before falling to the ground, his bum hitting the cold floor hard. They chuckle after staring at each other and they just know it was meant to be.


	14. [zouis] i'll show you who's boss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you taking requests love? I have one I've been wanting to get off my chest...Louis spanking Zayn for the 'bitchy comments' tweet and humiliating him afterwards...I just like submissive slutty Zayn and Dom!Louis...pretty please can you do this request?

 

** zaynmalik **

@zaynmalik

** @Louis_Tomlinson  ** remember when you had a life and stopped making bitchy comments about mine ?

Louis breathes heavily as he sits on his hotel bed, reading what his boyfriend wrote to him. He clenches his hands around his phone and bites his lip harshly, feeling like punching a wall. Zayn tends to get drunk, and start random fights with people on _Twitter_. Louis clicks his tongue and goes to his text messages, leaving a quick one to Zayn.

__

_ Hope you’re ready for what’s coming when you get here, love. _

__

He smiles evilly at the screen and sets it down. Louis has told Zayn a million times not to get drunk while he’s on his own, but of course he didn’t listen. It riles Louis up, who his raven-haired boyfriend likes to bother him, likes to get him raging, but Louis knows Zayn wants something out of it, the kinky bastard. Louis rests his head on the pillows and closes his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

**

When he hears the door click open, Louis sits straight up and watches carefully how Zayn walks aimlessly into the room, giggling about nothing in particular. He unbuttons his shirt, and when he turns stops, watching Louis with half-closed eyes.

“Hello, gorgeous” Louis greets, going on his feet, and approaching Zayn’s body.

“Lou” Zayn breathes.

“So, I see you want to make  _bitchy comments_ about your boyfriend on Twitter, innit, darling?” He places his hands on Zayn’s chest, tracing his collarbone tattoos. Zayn whimpers at this and looks down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” He sighs, and Louis tilts his head up.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, doll, would you?” He demands, softly, yet firmly.

“Y-yes”

“I need you to undress, and get on the bed. Can you do that, princess?” Louis smiles sweetly at his baby, caressing his arms, making Zayn shiver under his touch. Zayn steps back, and without further talking he goes next to the bed, stripping. First his button-up, next his bottoms, and lastly his briefs. Louis stares with hunger and fascination as his boyfriend gets completely naked for him.

“Get on the bed, and bend on all fours” Louis says darkly, as he starts unbuttoning his own shirt, throwing it to the floor carelessly. Once he’s stark naked he joins Zayn, and kneels behind him, admiring his lovely body.

“So beautiful, my pretty boy” Louis coos as he caresses Zayn’s thighs, making him whine.

“Please, Daddy” Zayn lets out, needing some kind of touch.

“Eager, aren’t we? Daddy must punish you for your actions, you humiliated me, Zayn” Louis talks slowly, keeping his cool.

“I’m sorry, Daddy” Zayn whines when Louis presses the tip of his cock to his dry entrance.

“Mhm, going to be good for Daddy, love?” Louis purrs, loving the needy sounds Zayn is emitting.

“I want you to count out load, if you don’t it’ll be worst, I want to hear you scream” Louis instructs. Louis admires Zayn’s bum, and thinks how lovely it’ll look with his hand-print on it. He swings his hand, not too hard at first, wanting to prepare Zayn.

“One” Zayn breathes, and Louis smacks him harder.

“I can’t hear you, louder!” He demands.

“Two!” Zayn moans, earning a triumphant smile from Louis. He swings again harder and harder, making Zayn’s right check red, he loves the look of it.

“Three! Ah- Dadyy, Four!” Zayn’s eyes are watery, and the pain’s delicious, he’s a slut for this, a slut for Louis. Loves how his Daddy handles him, how it feels to be under his control.

“Mhhm, look at that, darling. You look so pretty” Louis adds, caressing Zayn’s abused cheek, stroking and kneading on the skin softly. Louis taps Zayn’s bum, and Zayn sits down, whining due to the pain. Louis stares at him lovingly, he looks so wrecked, and the best part hasn’t come, yet. Louis reaches for the lube, and tosses it Zayn’s way.

“I want to see you finger that pretty bum of yours, show Daddy how you think of him while doing it” Louis says hotly, and Zayn moans, obediently taking the lube, and spreading a good amount on his fingers, opening his legs as far as he can, so Louis can enjoy the show. Louis watches attentively how Zayn’s stretches himself open, how he works himself with three fingers, letting out little  _oh’s_  and  _Daddy_. Louis’ as hard as ever by the time Zayn finishes, his hole clenching around his fingers.

Louis motions him to stop and approaches him, peppering Zayn’s face with kisses, loving how good his baby is. He kisses him hard, savoring the alcohol and the weed on Zayn’s tongue and the taste is intoxicating, but he always knew this. He caresses Zayn’s skin, while Zayn runs his hands down Louis’ back, loving how soft the skin is. Once Louis pulls away he smiles and takes the lube, slicking himself up. Zayn takes this as his coo to turn on his stomach and lift his bum up, but Louis stops him midway-

“Daddy wants to see you” He whispers softly and Zayn grins, loving that his Daddy wants to see his face while he fucks hard into him, it’s exiting. Zayn opens his legs as wide as he can manage and Louis settles between then, Zayn wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist. Without warning Louis slams into Zayn, making Zayn choke and let out a scream.

“Ah, fuck! D- Louis!” Louis pounds into him relentlessly, feeling the anger pulse through him.

“Come on, talk to me” He encourages.

“Yes, Daddy!  _Moremoremore_ ” Zayn says like a mantra, loving how Louis pounds into him hard and deep. Louis pulls out, and Zayn whines at the emptiness.

“Turn around” Louis growls, his good side completely gone by now. As soon as Zayn is exposed to him, he pushes right back in, smacking Zayn’s bum in the act.

“So fucking good for Daddy, princess” Louis grits out, loving how tight his baby is. He takes a hold of Zayn’s painfully hard c*ck, and pumps him in quick strokes, making Zayn cry.

“Lou- Louis! I’m gonna-“ Without further words Zayn cums hot and fast on Louis’ fist, the sticky cum falling into the sheets. Louis takes his hand away and pounds harder into Zayn, feeling his peak rising. He pulls away from Zayn’s hole and Zayn’s there to take Louis’ c*ck into his mouth, sucking him fast enough till Louis cums down his throat. Zayn sucks Louis dry and then falls back into the bed, looking like a ragdoll, completely fucked.

“I hope you never do this again, Zayn” Louis breathes heavily from beside Zayn.

“Are you kidding? I love when you get like this”

“Cheeky bastard” Louis chuckles, shaking his head, and cuddling his now tired boyfriend to his chest.


	15. [nouis] stepbrothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so bloody long to update this book; I hope this one-shots makes your day a little better, and remember you can leave your prompts whenever you want (I'm actually going to start writing again, YES!) (Fuck uni! Okno, bu you know, I'll make time and write for you guys. All the love x

 

 

"Niall! Louis! We're leaving!" Jay called from downstairs. Louis and Niall stumbled down the stairs to meet Bobby and Jay, who are leaving for the weekend. 

"Remember to pick up the girls in two hours, Louis" Jay reminds him before kissing his cheek, and giving him a hug, same with Niall.

"Stay safe" Bobby added after giving both Louis, and Niall hugs as the couple went out the door. As soon as they heard the 'click' from the door Niall turned to Louis with a huge smirk.

"Alone at last" Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Louis chuckled at his step-brother's antics.

"We have to kill two hours, Ni. What should we do?" Louis asked as he sat down on the living room's couch.

"Mhm...I can think of a few activities" Niall added as he straddled Louis' thighs.

"Oh" Louis raised his eyebrow after squeezing Niall's bum, making Niall smirk.

  
Here's the thing. Niall and Louis like each other, a lot; more than they should. Louis' mom [Jay] married Bobby, Niall's dad, and after a month or so of Niall and Louis secretly having a crush on the other they kinda' did their moves at the same time, and everything went straight to hell. Intertwining their hands under the table, stolen kisses, lazy sex when their parents and sisters were not home, cuddles late at night, and so on. They aren't boyfriends, but they say the label doesn't matter. They even admitted they love each other. 

  
The first time Louis told Niall he loves him was a Friday. Louis had slipped into Niall's room at 1:00AM, and as soon as Niall recognized the brown-haired boy coming quietly through the door he jumped in his arms, smelling the exquisite smell that Louis is. They spent quite a lot of time just staring into each others' eyes, and brushing their fingers in the others' unclothed skin.

  
  
"Niall..."

"Yes, Lou?" Niall asked looking straight into Louis' eyes.

"I love you" He whispered. The sound that came out of Niall's mouth wasn't even human. He lunched forward, and embraced Louis in a bone-crushing hug, peppering his face with kisses, and telling him  _"iloveyou,too" "iloveyou,too"_  like a mantra, and hell, Niall really loves this boy.

 

**

 

Niall leans in, and embraces Louis' lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Louis starts rubbing Niall's sides, and Niall whines in Louis' mouth. Louis whines back because let's just say that the sound went straight to his c*ck. Niall cups Louis' cheeks, and caresses the soft, stubbled skin that he loves. The kiss grows urgent, and a mixture of tongue and teeth. Louis stands up slowly making Niall do the same before him, without disconnecting their lips. Louis pulls away just a bit to whisper  _"jump, babe"_  which makes Niall moan, and jump as Louis wraps his arms under Niall's bum, and Niall wraps his own around Louis' neck. They reconnect their lips in a heated make-out session as Louis stumbles to Niall's room.

Louis carefully opens the door, and as soon as they are inside the room he places Niall on the bed before going to the door, locking it [just in case] and slipping out of his shirt. When he walks back to Niall he straddles his legs and kisses him again, hard. Louis grabs the hem of Niall's shirt and delicately slips it off of him. As Louis throws the shirt somewhere on the floor Niall is already undoing Louis' skinny jeans. Louis stands up, Niall after him and Niall quickly slips them down, along with Louis' briefs which were killing him. His c*ck sprung free and he whined as the cold air hit his hard-on. Before Louis could process what was happening Niall swallowed him whole. Louis moaned loudly.

  
  
"Oh fuck! Niall!" Louis took a grab of the back of Niall's hair and started bobbing his head up and down. Niall's throat was hitting his tip and the small gagging noises Niall was making were turning Louis on even more [if that was even possible]. After a while Niall left Louis' dick with a loud 'pop' and Louis groaned at the lack of warmth.

  
"Ni-Niall...I haven't cumed yet" Louis whined at Niall, who was getting rid of his jeans.

"I want you inside of me Louis" Niall whispered hotly in Louis' ear which almost made him spill his load, right then and there. Louis moaned and placed Niall back on the bed, straddling him once again.

"Why do you still have these on?" Louis groaned as he took Niall's boxers off and then he admired Niall's huge c*ck that was in front of his face. Louis smirked at Niall before licking a stripe from the bottom to the tip and Niall moaned loudly.

"Oh!" 

"Louis please, just-" Louis straddled Niall once again brushing their cocks together and placing his fingers in front of Niall's mouth. Niall got the message and grabbed Louis' fingers entering then in his warm mouth sucking immediately. He coated the digits with his saliva as good as he could.

"You look so pretty Niall, so pretty for me" Louis said as he caressed Niall's hair with his free hand. When Louis pulled his fingers away from Niall's mouth he stood up.

"Get on your hands and knees love" He whispered and Niall obeyed. Louis parted Niall's butt cheeks admiring his reward. 

"Ready?" Louis asked soothingly as he caressed Niall's thigh. Niall nodded and raised his bum, presenting himself to his stepbrother. Louis slipped one finger in, making sure Niall was alright. Niall pushed himself down on it in no time which made Louis add the other and scissor them inside of Niall's tight hole. 

"More" Niall moaned. Louis slipped the last finger in thrusting them in and out as Niall whimpered obscenities which sounded wonderful to Louis' ears. When Louis brushed his  fingers against Niall's prostate and Niall screamed in pleasure Louis knew it was time.

"Oh shit! Right there, yes!" Niall screamed grasping the bed sheets. Louis pulled his fingers out and went to his bedside table drawer. He grabbed a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. He ripped the condom open and slid it down his shaft before coating himself with a generous amount of lube. He positioned himself against Niall's puckered hole and brushed the tip against it.

"Louis! Just d-do it already" Niall whined. Louis caressed Niall's back for some seconds before slowly pushing his tip inside, making Niall moan silently. While Louis was sliding himself in he was rubbing Niall's back and thighs to relax him. When he was buried inside Niall to the halt he waited for Niall's sign.

"Move babe" Louis kissed Niall's back once before slipping out and pushing back in with force, making Niall cry out his name. Louis started thrusting with force, hard. 

"Oh, harder! Faster!" Niall demanded and Louis obliged. He changed angles and pushed in faster and harder as he hit Niall's prostate which sent Niall on a frenzy. 

"Oh! Right th-there!" Niall screamed loudly. Louis' thrusts were becoming sloppy. He grabbed Niall's cock with his free hand and started pumping in a fast pace feeling his load forming in the pit of his stomach.

 

With one final thrust Louis shot his seed inside of Niall with a loud cry of said boys' name. When he emptied himself he pulled out and discarded the condom. He turned Niall around and covered his dick with his warm lips making Niall come immediately while Louis sucked him dry. Louis collapsed next to Niall and intertwined their fingers.

 

"Stepbrother or not, I love you Niall" 

"I love you too Louis" Niall breathed.

"We should probably take a shower...we have to be at grandma's in 20" Louis added as he sat up on the bed. Niall whined and pouted not wanting to leave the bed. Louis grinned in awe at how adorable Niall looked before pulling him up, planting a kiss on his lips and then skipping to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one-shot, I can't believe my smut is actually descent, really. Please let me know if you have a prompt yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Leave your kudos/comments please. Love you all. -Chanti x


End file.
